random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority
The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority is a fictional show created to help me pass the time during the summer holidays. It can be seen as a cross between my last attempt to do the same thing and a hilarious thing made by a good friend of mine. Note that while you are not permitted to join this project, you may still suggest plentiful ideas in the comment section. Cast Top of the Hierarchy *'Shinki': The supposed goddess of Makai, who was responsible for organising this mess of a competition to begin with. *'Mikoto': Queen of Hoshido and mother of five (three if you miscount her stepchildren), who, in this alternate reality, never saw her middle child (or eldest non-stepchild) get kidnapped and sent to Nohr. Imported to Makai by Shinki to help her out with the competition. *'Cynthia': One of the best Pokemon trainers there is, who studies the mythology of the Sinnoh region. Imported to Makai by Shinki to help her with timetables. Nearly Top of the Hierarchy *'Yumeko': Shinki's maid and the only one of the staff (besides Shinki) who has been in Makai to begin with. *'Oichi': A quality good human being who can telepathically communicate with Pokemon - in this case, her Jigglypuff. Hired by Shinki to serve as her secretary. *'Tamara Knight': A CIA agent and apparent goddess on earth who once saved a kid from drowning in a shipwreck by sharing her oxygen tank with him. Hired by Shinki to serve as her defence attorney. *'Raiko Horikawa': A taiko drum taken human form. Organises the music that plays during the competition, and sometimes spreads gossip with Yatsuhashi and Benben. *'Ginger Bright': A cookie who, for some reason, wants to explore the world. Helps to keep order amongst the competition, but isn't necessarily considered one of Shinki's staff. *'Herb Cookie': A cookie who believes that, and I quote, "the little things in life that make you laugh or cry are to be cherished, just like a ray of sunshine after the rain". Hired by Shinki through Yumeko to organise culinary things. The Rest of the Hierarchy *'Flora': Maid from the Ice Tribe in Nohr. Brought in to participate in the competition, and as a backup maid for when Yumeko has a day off sick. *'Felicia': Flora's younger twin sister, who is also a maid, albeit very bad at her job (even if super-devoted). Brought in to participate in the competition, and as a backup BACKUP maid for when both Yumeko and Flora have a day off sick. *'Francisca': First of the Jambastion mages who entered this competition on a whim after quitting their job with Hyness. *'Flamberge': Second of the Jambastion mages who entered this competition on a whim after quitting their job with Hyness. *'Zan Partizanne': Third and best of the Jambastion mages who entered this competition on a whim after quitting their job with Hyness. *'Yatsuhashi Tsukumo': A koto taken human form. Lowly competitor who also plays instrument for other participants. *'Benben Tsukumo': A biwa taken human form. Lowly competitor who also plays instrument for other participants. *'Peppermint Cookie': A cookie who often appears vacant, looking out to sea in search of his/her long-lost friends (even though Makai probably doesn't have a legitimate sea). Brought into the competition by Ginger. *'Snow Sugar Cookie': A cookie with a magic wand used to summon snow creatures who can't melt, even when put in an oven. Brought into the competition by Ginger. *'Cyrus Albright': A professor at the Royal Academy located in Atlasdam. Pretty much entered the competition last-minute because of Yumeko's trickery. *'Ophilia Clement': One of the sisters that work at the Church of Flamesgrace. Pretty much entered last-minute because of Yumeko, much like Cyrus. Episodes #/Pilot/: Shinki abducts Mikoto, Cynthia and some others to Makai in order to get them to help her get the competition to begin. #/The Debating Table/: Shinki starts a debate on the history of wool. Meanwhile, Oichi and Tamara accidentally swap their paperwork. #/Backup for Backup/: When Yumeko and Flora both end up having a day off, Felicia takes over as Shinki's maid, much to the dismay of some. #/The Water Challenge/: Shinki submerges Makai in water for a series of challenges. However, things don't turn out as well as they should. #/Time Flow/: Yumeko uncovers a clock artefact that, as she soon discovers, resets time whenever the hands of the clock are touched. #/The Physical Section/: Shinki organises a sporting event in the competition, despite knowing the difficulties that would come with it. #/Makai in Chaos/: Shinki gets taken away for a series of trials after being caught out for stealing from various retails, leaving Makai without its sole goddess. #/The Art Trial/: As the contest begins its second week, Shinki begins an elaborate series of art "trials" for the contest. #/Makai Retour/: The cookies go on a search to see if there's more to Makai palace than meets the eye. #/The Musical Side/: Shinki decides to implement a musical contest into the competition. #/Goddess' Respite/: Shinki goes on a sort of holiday, leaving Makai in Yumeko's hands. #/The Handcraft Task/: After requests from the others, Shinki ends up putting a contest of handcraft into the competition. #/Story of Our Lives/: The staff members decide to tell each other one story about themselves to the others. #/The Writing Unveiled/: The contestants read out their stories on the last day of the competition. Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority